Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to the art of a vehicle control system configured to operate a vehicle autonomously without requiring a driver to operate an accelerator and a brake, and especially to a vehicle control system configured to switch an operating mode of the vehicle between manual mode and autonomous mode.
Discussion of the Related Art
US2013/110343 A1 describes a driving assistance device configured to switch an operating mode of a vehicle between manual mode in which driving force and braking force are controlled manually by a driver and automated driving mode in which driving force and braking force are controlled autonomously, in response to a manual switching operation executed by the driver.
In the vehicle in which the operating mode can be switched between the autonomous mode and the manual mode, a speed of an engine is changed irrespective of the driver's intension under the autonomous mode, and hence engine noise may be sensed by the driver. In the conventional autonomous vehicle, therefore, the engine noise has to be reduced.